Foreign Exchange Students
by NarcissusOfAngelsGrey
Summary: Light's high school was a perfect plan. He was the king of his peers, flawless. It was full of facades, plastered smiles, hollow laughs, and breaking the hearts of girls...and guys! The foreign exhange students ruined his life. LxLight other yaoi couples
1. Sophomore

New version of _High School_

**Foreign Exchange Students**

**Chapter 1: Sophomore**

It was the first day of Light's sophomore year. Light looked around at the trembling freshman, they all whispered fiercely with trembling hands and darting eyes. Light chuckled darkly to himself. He had forgotten how scared he was his first day of school. At first he thought it was cruel the way older students preyed on the middle school students, spreading rumors of hazing and torture. This past summer, however, he stopped a younger kid on the street to tell him how "terrible the bullying was" on his first month of school. He told a fantastic story where he was pounced on in a dim hallway and how he was stuffed inside a dumpster along with six other boys and how they had to sing and dance for the dumpster guards to get out. Yes, terrifying naive children was the most fun he'd had all summer. Now, though, that summer is over, and he must concentrate on maintaining his perfect facade. The next eight months will be full of plastered smiles, hollow laughs, and breaking the hearts of many young ladies. Light smirked, he loved being the king of his peers. He was the smartest, best looking, athletic, well-rounded. They were all like helpless lambs against him, the big bad wolf. No one could see though him, they all fell prey to his charm. Everyone. No one could outsmart him. No one. That was the absolute law of this school.

The bus went into a pot-hole and some kid spilled their cocoa on their lap. This is why Light sat in the front, to avoid all the idiots. He quietly combed his hair to perfection for the fourth time this morning. The bus came to a screeching halt and some kid spilled something again. Light sighed as he got off the bus with everyone else. He walked through the front doors to see guides waiting there for confused freshman. Light went to the front office to pick up his schedule. He passed by teary-eyed freshmen, excited seniors, bored juniors, and his own whiny peers, the sophomores. Light waved at Mikami, the junior tennis captain who fawned over Light. Mikami waved back with his signature business-like face. Light ignored his other peers who eagerly greeted him.

Light walked into the office, smelling like an exotic potpourri as usual. "Wow can you believe that new transfer student?" Light pretended he wasn't listening to the gossipy secretaries.

"I know, he'll bring this school's intelligence average up!" Light smiled to himself. He wasn't transfer, but maybe they meant coming out of the middle school. They must obviously be talking about him. He would listen to what they had to say.

"I know! He might be the smartest thing to ever pass through these doors!!"

Light smiled and flipped his hair into perfection and gave his signature "reel 'em in" smile and said, "hello ladies."

"Oh, hello. Find your schedule in that pile." They pointed at a tall stack of small papers. Light frowned, so maybe they haven't seen his picture yet...

"He is an odd thing isn't he?" Light frowned maybe they stopped talking about him...

"Well, you can't have brains and looks." Light's frown deepened, he _did_ have brains and looks!

"Yeah, and he came from England too. Maybe all the English walk like that!" They broke out in a vulture-like laughter. Light certainly did not come from England! His walk was the perfection of confidence and self-assurance! He knew this because he went to a summer school for learning how to meet, greet, and present yourself properly. He learned how to walk, shake hands, talk, dress, groom, and smile with perfection. He graduated with top honors! Light glared at the cackling hens after he found his schedule, he took a map and went to his first class. Light was thinking about how much he would hate this new student. Light Yagami was supposed to be the smart one, not some lousy exchange student! Light would make this child's school life a living Hell if he had to! Someone jumped on him from behind, and he swung around to see the goth cheerleader: Misa Amane.

"OMG Light! Misa finally found you!!"

"Yes, hello Misa."

"I missed you on the bus Light! It seemed like you were trying to hide from me on the bus!" The idiot Light was trying to avoid. Light turned to go away but Misa snatched his hand and said, "Let me see your schedule Light!!" Light sighed and handed her his schedule. He kept repeating to himself, "please different schedule" over and over. He didn't want to be in any class with Misa. "OMG Light! We have the same schedule! Isn't that great?! Now MisaMisa can be with you all the time! If we have every class together that means we will have the same lunch together!" Light put his hands together and looked up, praying, "Please God kill me right now."

"Is Light praying or something?"

"Yeah." Light said exhausted.

"He _must_ have been thanking God for letting us have the same classes right?"

"Yeah sure." Light couldn't hurt Misa's feeling because her half-brother would beat him up.

-flashback-

Light was seven years old when he had new neighbors move in. The Amanes. The very first day Light saw them he was riding his Big Wheels around the driveway when this little girl with pig-tails came out of the family's van and she spotted Light and ran over immediately and said, "I'm MisaMisa your new neighbor!"

"Okay." Light said. He was too busy riding his Big Wheels to care, plus girls had cooties and she seemed to be full of them.

"What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Cause your an icky girl!"

"You...you...you big meanie!"

"Whatever! I am rubber and you are glue whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you!"

"I'm telling my half-brother on you!"

The little girl ran inside the house, Light didn't worry, he kept riding his Big Wheels in circles until a boy came out dressed in black. He looked exactly like a boy version of Misa.

"Hey! Did you hurt Misa's feelings?"

"She had cooties!"

"Do it again and I'll make you eat dirt!"

"She is a stupid girl!"

The boy commenced in making Light eat dirt and he made Light apologize to Misa.

Light later learned that her half-brother's name was Mello. He was protective of her. He was unfortunately in the same grade and always told Light that if Misa wasn't happy that he'd get his butt kicked. Light took heed to this warning and always kept Misa happy.

-flashback end-

"Oh Light you're the best!" Misa jumped on him again.

"Misa I have to use the bathroom. Go to class ahead of me."

"Okay! MisaMisa will save you a seat!" She skipped along. Light didn't have to go, but he wanted to take an alternative route away from her and make an excuse to be sitting on the other side of the room from her. Light took his leisurely time reaching the class. He knew that Misa would want to sit in the back with him and the back always filled up quickly, so that would be his excuse. Light walked in the classroom, which was history. The class was divided in two. One set of seats by the door , then the teacher's desk in the middle, and last the other set of seats away from the door. The entire side that was away from the door was filled, and thank God, with Misa. There was only one person on the side by the door, he was all alone. Light decided to sit here. The person had black ruffled hair and his head was down reading a book. He had terrible posture. Light regarded him with inferiority. Well, hopefully this little weirdo wouldn't bother him. Light sat down and sighed with relief. He might as well be friendly. "Hello my name is Light Yagami. I'm pleased to meet you." His training from the perfection summer school at work as he held his hand out in a "friendly, yet professionally introductory way." The boy looked up through his dark bangs and said, "I'm L Lawliet from England."


	2. Like the Berlin Wall

**Foreign Exchange Students**

**Chapter 2: Like the Berlin Wall**

_"I'm L Lawliet from England."_ Light let L's word sink in. His body chilled from head to toe like a creeping mold. Then, all at once, his body burst into flames. _This _was his enemy. _This_ was the child who mistakenly thought he could snatch Light's valedictorian spot. Light squeezed his pencil in blind fury and it snapped painfully.

"What did that pencil ever do to you?" L asked rather apathetically. Light took a deep breath through his nose, trying to repair the faux perfection of his face. It was the only face he could show. These lambs can sense negativity. You must maintain a sense of generousity at all times. Either that, or let everyone know you are a condescending, short-tempered, demi-god. Some might argue the whole demi-god thing....

"I told you my name...what is yours?" L asked with no real care in his tone.

"Light Yagami." Light said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm." L commenced in ignoring Light now. Watari had told L that he needed to at least introdeuce himself properly, and L had fulfilled his promise. The teacher came in, and quieted the whole class. Light continued to glare at L. This...this...freak! This weirdo is smarter than Light?! This is the first time in Light's life when he really wanted to punch someone just after he met them. Light Yagami would _not_ be second to this zombie!

The door opened and another kid slipped in the room and the teacher scowled at him and he pardoned himself and spotted the zombie and sat in front of him. When the teacher was calling role the kid turned around and Light got his first good look at him. He was another freak. He had rose red hair and he wore orange goggles, he had a black and white striped shirt and some odd vest looking thing and tight skinny jeans.

"Hey L how ya doin'?!" Said the weird ginger.

"I am fine Mail, thank you." Said L diplomatically.

Light rolled his eyes, so the corpse can find a friend? Well, at least his friend was freakish like him.

"I'm goin' by Matt now. Sounds more 'merican, ya know?"

"Ah...then hello Matt."

"Turn around young mister!" screeched the teacher. Matt turned around and gave a shy smile. Light could already tell that Matt would never get in trouble, he was one of those kids who have a hypnotic spell over their teachers. Light hated Matt already.

The teacher reached Matt's name, "Mail Jeevas?"

"Here ma'am. I like to be called Matt, thanks so much." The teacher smiled and nodded. Darn she was already in his grasp!

"L Lawliet?" L slid his hand into the air sleuthily and the teacher just marked down his name and looked away as fast as possible. Could you blame her?

The rest of the class was what anyone would expect with their first day, just rules and talk about the work. Everyone had to tell something about themselves. Light learned that L liked cake, mysteries, Sherlock Holmes and Perry Mason books. He disliked socks, crowds, loud noises, and people who are outwardly mean to others. Matt liked videogames, television, and computer games. He disliked going outside, working, and being in big noisy crowds. When he was done he turned slightly to L and whispered, "also like porn." and giggled to himself. Light's mouth dropped open in disgust, how could people talk so openly about that?! L just stared at Matt indifferently.

When the bell rang, Light bolted for the door to avoid Misa and to find another way around the school to avoid her in the next class. When he turned left and thought he had escaped Misa, Light bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Mello. Light gasped and Mello said, "you avoiding Misa?"

"N-n-no."

"Misa he's over here!" Mello screamed through the hall. Light heard a squeel and then felt a small girl jump on him.

"Let's go to cooking class Light!"

She wrapped her body around Light's arm and Light sighed.

"Cooking did you say?" asked Mello

"Yes, that's where we are going!" squeeled Misa

"Great that's my next class!" said Mello. Light wanted nothing more than to die right now!

They got to cooking class and saw the feminine inspired decor, and Light cringed. "Everyone will get a partner!" said the teacher. Misa squeeled and held Light's arm tighter, cutting off the circulation. Light looked around desperately, if he got a partner and told Misa that they were good friends then she would let him be his partner because she had other cheerleader friends to be with. Light looked hard for someone to be with. Everyone already had a partner. Wait, he was Light Yagami, he could have people desperately pushing their best friends away for the chance to be his partner! He scanned harder and couldn't find a partner that wasn't putrid, a girl, or too creepy to socialize with. Light didn't see anyone. His eyes fell upon a particular corpse in the corner of the room. Who did Light hate more? Misa or L? Misa would never leave him alone, but L was...L. He decided if he were partners with L then he could somehow get his grade to be good while destroying L's grade in this class. Yes, perfect plan.

"Misa, you see him down there?"

"The one who looks like a vampire?"

"Yes him."

"What about him Light?"

"We are very good friends, I would love to be his partner in this class." Misa pouted and Light said, "Don't worry, you can be Mello's partner, brother and sister cooking team!" Misa let go with a pout and Light strode over to L. Mello looked around for a partner. Frankly, he didn't want to be partners with his half-sister. He spotted someone that was rather delicious. He had red hair and orange goggles. With those tight cigarrette jeans Mello could see his nice butt.

"Misa I'm sure you have another friend." Mello left with that and walked up to the red-head.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked Mello aggressively, which was just his manner.

"Matt."

"Well, I'm your partner Matt."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" That answer satisfied Matt, he wasn't one to be alpha-male, he was more of a beta anyways. Mello face pulled into a victorious smile and he eyed Matt up and down for a minute evaluating his number. He was a 9.

"L, do you want to be my partner?" Light asked with fake innocence in his voice, so L wouldn't suspect Light's devious plan.

"I was under the impression you hated me because I am intellectually superior to you." L said blandly. How dare he! He thinks he is smarter than Light! Light would teach him a lesson!

"No, I wouldn't hate you." Light plastered a smile on his face, even though he felt like he wanted to punch L.

"Just so you know...it is impossible to receive a seperate grade from your partner, you and I will have the _same_ grade." L let a devious smirk on his face. Light's eye twitched. The freak was sharp.

"Well, I am certain you and I will both earn our 100 percents, so I'm not worried about that." Light chuckled, but on the inside, his blood boiled.

The teacher called role but nothing more of the regular first day routine.

"Today we are going to bake something!" Some of the kids groaned in agony. Work on the very first day?

"You might be asking why the teacher would assign work on the first day. It is because if any of you can't handle the kitchen I want you out before we do the real work. I set the ingredients on the counter space next to your stove along with the recipe with instructions. Also, I set out the things you will use so it is simple as looking on your counter. Remember, safety first. Please, get to work."

Light looked at what they were baking, simple sugar cookies. He picked up the first ingredients and poured them in the mixing bowl. He looked over at L who was eyeing the ingredients and licking his lips.

"L, how about I make these, since one person can do it easily, and you can just watch."

"Of course Light." L was on to Light's plan, yet he would play along as the innocently unsuspecting victim. When Light was commencing in the devious part of his plan L turned his head so Light would think he was still unsuspecting.

-20 minutes later-

_beep beep_

The oven beeped showing it was done baking the cookies. Light put on his pink oven mits, along with pink apron. Did the teacher even consider that there are males in her class? Light pulled out the cookies and put them on a plate. A few minutes later the teacher walked by and looked at the cookies. She said that Light and L's looking the best. She said that the kids could keep their creations. Light asked innocently, "L, I don't like sweets, but I know you do...so how about you have the cookies?" Light flashed his innocent smile and L nodded and said, "Of course, thank you so much for your kindness Light." L took the paper plate with the cookies. Light's heart was beating...this was it! He will get L! Much to Light's displeasure L didn't eat one right away. Light got confused when L started walking away with them...oh God, he was walking to the teacher!

"Mrs. Smith, Light's cookies looked so delectable. He made them _all by himself. _I would like for you to try one."

"How sweet of you. You say Light did it on his own?"

"Yes ma'am."

_NO L WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ Screamed Light in his own head. The teacher reached for a cookie...she took big bite... she spit it out on the floor!

"Light Yagami come up here immidiately!" Light scurried up to the front desk, wiht the whole class watching.

"There is something wrong with your cookies!"

"What would that be ma'am?"

"I don't know! Next time I want _L_ to bake, you can watch _him_!" Light's pride stung. His face fell into unperfection as his mouth gaped and his eyes bulged. This was unacceptable! A teacher _never_ dissapproved of anything Light did! L would pay for this!

"Of course ma'am." Light said in a depressed manner. The bell rang and the kids scurried out as fast as they could. L and Light were the last ones out, and L whispered to Light with a wide grin of devious pride, "You don't think I'd eat a cookie that you _'accidentally'_ put salt in instead of sugar would you?" Light's fist clenched. L was his prime target for destruction now!

Light watched L with a scowl as L walked, hunched over, down the hall. Light walked angrily down the hall when he spotted something funny. Mello was all over the ginger freak. Light shuddered when he thought of Mello being gay. There's no way a gay person could exist in their happy little suburbia. Could there? Light chuckled to himself, of course nothing askew could happen in his personal world, since he controlled everything. This meant that anything he dissapproved of could not exist. Nothing. He decided to watch Mello, to find the perfectly clear reason why it looked like he was agressively flirting with the English boy.

"So Matt...you ever have a girlfriend?" Mello asked.

"Nope." Matt didn't like wasting the extra 5 mintues he had in the hallway, so as he walked to his next class played his Gameboy. He could beat a whole level in one hallway trip! No time to waste talking. That's why he was just giving Mello one word answers. Mello gladdened when he heard that. Another tally on the gay side of the scoreboard! So far there were 3 tallies for Matt being gay and 2 for him being straight, Mello liked those scores.

"Have you ever been a peeping tom?"

"Yes." Matt was busy jumping over a Koopa Troopa and his little red-hatted plumber ran his stubby legs over a spiked turtle.

"Who have you spied on?" This actually stopped Matt and Mario fell into a lava pit. Matt didn't want to answer _who_ he spied on. He's actually spied on quite a few people, but he didn't want to answer who _any_ of them were...

"Well are you going to answer?"

"No." Matt said and sped up. Matt mentally ran over a list of the people he peeped at: L when they were 7, until about 10 when he spied on Near. Matt considered whether he could be considered a stalker. For starters, he knew Near's daily schedule (at least until they moved here), and he knew what Near's underwear looked like.... Matt nodded to himself, that sure was an intense level of creepy. Matt was taken out of his thoughts of Near's undies when Mello tapped him on the shoulder and said, "dude what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"Your cheeks are pink!"

"Oh." Matt felt his hot cheeks.

"Hey do you have first or second lunch?" Asked Mello, looking like a predator. Matt sighed and looked at his schedule, he wanted to be friends with Mello, but he would be too busy during lunch figuring out Near's schedule to talk to him.

"Uh...I have second."

"So do I! What's your next class?"

Matt looked down again, "I 'ave Trigonometry."

"Guess what I have!" Said Mello, uncharacteristically gleeful. Matt sighed as he found the next class. He was too busy thinking about Near to talk to Mello! Matt and Mello sat in the back and Matt was about to turn on his gameboy before Mello punched him on the arm and said, "You will talk to me!" Mello snatched Matt's gameboy away and set it on his lap. The teacher came in and started calling role right away, right in the middle of calling role a late student came in. Matt's mouth dropped when he saw the gorgeous boy.

Near came in.

Near (according to Matt) was looking particulary scrumptious today. Instead of wearing his usual white pajamas he was wearing jeans and a white button down shirt! Matt was drooling. All the seats were taken and Near had to sit all the way in the front on the other side of the room from Matt! Matt started breathing angrily through his nose. How could he not sit near Near?! The worst part of Matt's day was that the teacher handed out a seating chart and they were stuck in those particular seats for the rest of the semester in that class!

"Why do you look so angry?" asked Mello

"FML." sighed Matt, in a typical adolescent fashion.

L and Light sat in the back of the Trigonometry class too. Misa had gotten her schedule confused, she wasn't smart enough to have trigonometry yet, she had to go to algebra, so Light had at least one class period of relief from her.

Light didn't feel like talking to L but just had to ask, "Hey L...is the red-head gay?"

"Who? Matt?"

"Yeah, he's just totally weird. Must be gay. I think I also just saw him eye-balling the albino midget."

"First off, that little albino is my friend so you will refrain from teasing him. Second, yes, Matt is homosexual."

"How do you know?"

"When I was 8 I caught him watching me in the shower, but I never let on that I knew. He eventually stopped a couple years later."

"Oh." Light made a mental note that he would send Matt back to where he came from sooner than he expected, he couldn't have his perfect life disturbed.

The teacher was making the kids come up to the board to compete in getting algebra equations on the board, mainly to remind them of their previous class of algebra, so they're ready for trigonometry. Matt went up against some guy named Mikami, and he won. Mello went up against Near. Matt watched as Near flew through the three problems on the board, leaving Mello to eat his dust. When Near walked back to his chair quietly, and Mello came back almost stomping.

"Matt!" he sceeched in Matt's ear.

"What?" Matt asked in a annoyed tone because his ear drum just received severe damage.

"I. _HATE_. NEAR!"

"W-why?!" How could anyone hate Near?

"Little freak showed me up!" All the rest of the class Matt had to hear about how much Mello hated Near, and how Near was going to pay , and Near was going to regret being born, and etc.

"Now's time for our lunch Matt!" Mello said in a signature aggressively gleeful. Mello was setting himself a goal of a semester for when he'd have Matt in bed (more like the back of his car). Matt sullenly followed Mello to the cafeteria. Matt and Mello sat at a round table in the corner. Mello was angrily glaring at Near, "Let's give him a swirly!"

"Who?" Matt asked apathetically, too busy smashing the buttons on his gameboy

"Near!" Mello said with a devilish grin on his face.

Matt's eyes shot open, "No, we can't!"

"Why not?"

"B-because we just can't, 'kay?"

"We will." Mello got up to go to Near and Matt grabbed him by the arm, Mello turned around to look at his (hopefully) future-lover and snarled, "What?"

"Please don't!" Matt pleaded, he couldn't bear it if someone hurt his Near! Mello sat down again, deciding he had to compromise with Matt if he planned to screw him.

Near saw Mello sitting with Matt and Near crumpled the cookie in his hand until it was nothing more than a sugary sand in-between his fingers. How dare he sit with Matt! Near narrowed his eyes and glared at Mello. Even though Near didn't let his emotions show, or did he take action on his feelings, he still planned on making Matt his one day! Near saw the look Matt gave him when he walked in class and felt himself perk up. He felt attractive. Matt was the only person in his life that made him feel attractive. Matt never came out and said that or anything, but Near saw how Matt always watched him. Even though it was slightly creepy, it made Near feel like he was special.

"Why are you angry Near?" asked L who had been eating a twinky watching Near the whole time.

"Do you see that?!" Near growled.

"What?" L had never seen Near show emotion before, how exciting. L felt like he should capture his Kodak moment.

"The leather wearing, blonde _whore_ is sitting with Matt!" L's eyes widened, Near just cussed! L was rendered speechless for a few minutes before he responded, "So, why are you so _angry?"_

"Matt is mine." Near said through gritted teeth

"I never even knew you had a crush on anyone Near." L was surprised, he considered Near to be an asexual android most of the time. Near blinked a few times, wiping the emotion from his face and said cooly "Mello Amane will pay."

"Near, jealousy is an evil thing." L said, not really caring.

"Just wait until someone you like is taken." Near said, twirling a lock of lamb hair in his fingers. L pondered if he ever got jealous, he couldn't remember ever being jealous. L looked up farther in the room to see the "cool" section of tables. On one of the tables sat Light, Misa, the male cheerleader who L didn't know the name, Takada, and Mikami. Light looked so unhappy there. L smiled when he saw Light's unhappiness. _Yes Light...soon you will see that you don't belong there. One way or another I'll smash your facade into a million different shards. That wall you built to protect the plans you made for the rest of your life will be bombarded until it succumbs like Berlin Wall. Just like communism, you will fall. _L face pulled into a satisfactory smile. L was brought out of his thoughts as the bell rang and everyone left for their 4th period.

The 4th period of Matt's day was Honors English 10. He was happy because Near was also in this class and and Mello wasn't. He sat right in front of Near. He turned around to Near and said, "How are you doing Near?"

Near sighed, feeling depressed and said, "Why do _you_ want to know?"

Matt shivered at that cold comment, "because I'm your friend!"

"Aren't you Mello's friend?"

"Yeah, but I just met him and he's really weird!" Near felt a little happier. L came in the room sleuthily and sat beside Near and Matt. He watched them make small talk about their day, even though he knew Near really liked Matt and L supposed that Matt liked Near too, since Matt was about as hard to read as 'juicy' on a fat girls pants. Two more people came in the class, Misa and Light.

"Hey look Light! There's your friend!" Misa pointed at L. Light was dragged over so he had to sit in front of L, and Misa sat in front of him. Light thought to himself (surrounded by everyone he hates) _this is going to be Hell!_Eventually in the middle of their last class, a beginning of the year pep-rally was called.

L watched with his thumb to his mouth and a smile on his face as the cheerleaders do flips and pyramids. Their skirts were practically as short as their underwear and L watched with intensity. L learned the name of the male cheerleader, Matsuda. Matt was busy talking to Near, while watching out for Mello, making sure Mello couldn't spot them. Mello was stuck talking with some girl named Hal who was obviously flirting with him. Light was watching with utter boredom as Misa snuck in little waves to him from the gymnasium floor. Light looked around for Mikami and saw L looking at the lovely ladies with the glee of a stalker, Light gagged.

After the pep rally everyone got on their buses to go home. Matt sat with L on the bus playing his gameboy, as L watched Light in the front of the bus looking out the window, Misa sitting with Near telling him how cute he was and she was pinching his cheeks and smooshing her chest into his was looking miserable listening to a blonde girl babble on and on. L doubted that Light even knew that L rode the same bus as him, or that L, Matt, and Near shared a home that was across the street from him.


End file.
